ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 - Star Wars: The Last Hope
Ben 10 - Star Wars: The Last Hope is the first movie of the Ben 10 - Star Wars film series, based off of the first movie, of the original trilogy, A New Hope. Next Movie - 'Attack of the Aliens While Camping, Max tells the group an old story. During a storm, Max tells the kids, the next chapter of Star Wars. After recieving two droids on a mission, Luke Skywalker must find Obi-Wan Kenobi and travel to save the princess of Alderaan. 'Characters Luke Skywalker - Portrayed by Ben Liea Organa -' ''Portrayed by Gwen''' Han Solo - Portrayed by Kevin Chewbacca "Chewie" - Portrayed by Argit R2-D2 - Portrayed by Jimmy C-3PO - Portrayed by Cooper Ben Kenobi - Portrayed by Max Lobot - Portrayed by a Plumber Rebel Alliance - Portrayed by the Plumbers Owen Skywalker - Portrayed by Frank Tennyson ''' '''Beru Skywalker - Portrayed by Natalie Tennyson Darth Vader - Portrayed by Carl Tennyson Stormtroopers - Portrayed by Forever Knights Jabba the Hutt - Portrayed by Vilgax Tuskan Raiders - Portrayed by DNAliens Jawas - Portrayed by Galvans 'Synopsis' The Episode starts out with the group on a camping trip. Using Swampfire, Ben starts a campfire. While roasting marshmellows, Max starts a story of a rebels against an evil empire. Starting the story, Darth Vader, a sith lord, and his Empire Troops invade a rebel ship, to persue Princess Leia Organa, who carrying vital information on the Empires most powerful weapon, the Death Star. Before her capture, Leia stores the info disc in R2-D2. The droids R2 and C-3PO escape and land on the planet of Tatooine, where they're recovered by Jawas. The two droids are bought by a farmer, Owen Lars and his nephew, Luke Skywalker. While cleaning the droids, Luke comes across a message from R2. After Owen denies Luke's request to leave Tatooine, he stares at the two suns, wanting to leave. R2 escapes to find Obi-Wan, claiming he's on a secret mission. The droids and Luke are attacked by Tuskan Raiders, but are saved by Obi-Wan, now going by Ben Kenobi. Recalling his relationship with Lukes father, Ben gives gives Luke, his fathers lightsaber. Ben tells Luke, his former apprentice and Jedi, Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father. After discovering Princess Leia's message carried by R2-D2, Obi-Wan attempts to persuade Luke to accompany him to Alderaan. Luke denies needing to get back home, but outside, he finds a group of Jawas killed, by Stormtroopers, looking for R2 and C-3PO. Figuring the Stormtroopers were led to his home, he quickly rushes back. At home he finds his house destroyed and Aunt and Uncle dead. With nothing to live on Tatooine for, Luke accompanies Ben to Alderaan to save Leia. Luke, Ben, and the droids travel to the Mos Eisley spaceport to find a ship. Ben uses a Jedi mind trick to get by the Sandtroopers. For 17'000 credits, A smuggler, Han Solo, and his partner, Chewbacca agree to take them. They manage to escape in the Millenium Falcon, after being attacked by stormtroopers. They head to Alderaan, unaware it's been destroyed by the Empire's Death Star. In Alderaan's place, they run into an asteroid field. they plan to land on a small moon, but soon see it's a space station, and get caught in it's tractor beam and the Falcon is pulled aboard. Luke and Han diguise themselves as stormtroopers. Luke convinces Han to save the Princess, by telling him he would get a great reward. Ben leaves to shut down the tractor beam. Cuffing Chewies hands and taking him to the prison cells, Han and Luke save the princess, who is releaved to hear Obi-Wan has come. They soon get caught, but escape to a garbage compacter, home to a Dianoga. Han tries to blast the door, but it doesn't work. The Dianoga grabs Luke and Han blasts it. The Walls start to close in, so R2 shuts it down and opens the door. Obi-Wan shuts down the tractor beam and rushes to face his final destiny. The group splits up, Han and Chewie chases a group of troopers, only to be led to an army of troopers. Luke and Leia escape stormtroopers chasing them, and reunite with Han, Chewie and the droids. Ben confronts Darth Vader destined to battle the former jedi. the crew makes it to the ship, but Luke stays as he waits for Ben. Ben continues battling his former Padawan. Luke sees the battle as Ben spies him and sacrifices himself in order to let the group escape. Luke loudly yells "No" and all the Troopers spot him. Luke climbs aboard the ship and it takes off. After escaping the TIE Fighters, the group travels to the rebel base. As General Dodanna plans the attack on the Death Star,after getting his reward, Han prepares to leave, much to Luke's dismay. The team of fighters approach the Death Star, attacked by imperial ships. Vader joins the fight, and part of the team is killed. Right when Vader is about to kill Luke, Han and Chewie arrive and stop him. Using the Force, Luke destroys the Death Star. Han, Chewie, and Luke meet back up with Leia, back at the base. Leia holds a ceremony, where Luke and Han are rewarded with medals as the story ends. Back to the campfire, Ben and Gwen like the story, but Kevin claims it's unrealistic to what they do in real life. Category:Movies